


Mercy on Her Broken Soul

by expectopatronum2317



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Other, Sad Ending, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectopatronum2317/pseuds/expectopatronum2317
Summary: A super short snapshot of how I imagine Bella's life was. She deserved better.





	Mercy on Her Broken Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.

_ She was turning 17 today, an official adult. She was quaking with nerves but she had her sisters so she wasn’t afraid. She would always have her sisters, and honestly that was all she needed. _

**_A week later_ **

_ Andy left. She was gone and nothing could bring her back- she was secretly happy though. Her sister wouldn’t meet the same fate she did with Rudolphus. Now there was only Narcissa to protect.  _

**_A month later_ **

_ How could her father do this to her? She was barely an adult and he sold her soul to the devil. She didn’t believe in this blood purity crap her family spewed, but she couldn't leave- not when Narcissa still needed her.  _

**_Two months later_ **

_ The last thing Bella remembered was waking up three days ago and going to meet “her lord”. Why couldn’t she remember anything, what was missing?  _

**_One year later_ **

_ This didn’t feel right. These were good people, they had just had a baby boy. WHY CAN’T SHE STOP!? It was too late, they stopped her too late. Why couldn’t she stop- she wanted to, begged her body and magic to, but they didn’t. _

**_Two years later_ **

_ She can’t remember anything from those three days. She needed to, those three days would save her. She needed to remember. _

**_Five years later_ **

_ SHE DID IT! SHE REMEMBERED- Dumbledore forced her body to do those things. Forced her to be a prisoner in her own body, bound to do dark despicable things. She could prove her innocence.  _

**_Two months later_ **

_ Dumbledore came today, told her all about her nephew Draco. She saw his wand- but then nothing. She was locked in her mind, how can she get out now. All she could do were follow orders given to her by her lord. _

**_Six years later_ **

_ This is just a girl. Hermione was her name. She’s just trying to protect her friends! STOP BLOODY CRUCIOING HER STOP PLEASE _

_ Her body stopped- she stopped but now her body was doing worse, oh so much worse and she felt her heart crumple in her chest. She was numb now, doing this- this was it. She gave up trying to escape her cage.  _

_ There was no fight left in her, there was no coming back from this. From any of this.  _

**_Battle of Hogwarts_ **

_ Her heart thumped pathetically in her chest as she watched herself kill and attack witches and wizards no more than 15 years old. She watched carefully, waiting for the right moment to fight her body for the last time.  _

_ THERE-gods bless Molly Weasley- she fought and fought and fought and in her last moments she released the only tear she ever shed.  _

_ She was free at last. Hopefully the gods will have mercy on her broken soul. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave your comments below


End file.
